Schuyler 'Scry' Decatur
This tribute is owned and created by TypeWriter'sAreCool, he previously deleted his tribute pages because he was going inactive, and I can't let some of them go becaue I love them so much and I will be 'Fostering' this tribute so if he wants to return, he will have his tributes :D Information Name: Schuyler "Scry" Decatur Personality: Schuyler is an extremely laid-back character, who is nearly always seen calmly smiling. The only time he isn't smiling is when he is incredibly shocked, explaining something to other people, frowning in deep thought, or deeply embarrassed such as when Carina told him that she was pregnant. He also has a more reckless attitude when faced against other tributes. However, he hates being ordered around. He is, however, capable of knowing when he is in a pinch, and is not above resorting to forging brief alliances with rivals for survival. He speaks in a politely sarcastic manner. He appears to be honorable enough to refuse to take credit that is due to others. Age: 18 Appearance: Schuyler is a muscled sized, boy with tanned skin. Schuyler also has spiked blonde hair, and light hazel eyes. He is also 6' and 156 pounds. District: 6 Gender: Male History: Schuyler was born only to train and bring more pride to the District. That was his father's idea. His mother's idea was for him to live a normal life, and try to stay away from anything Capitol related. When Layton was born, the two began to constantly fight about who was right about their future and evidently the two got divorced. The two at first, lived with their father until he was 7 and Layton was around 2, and his father lost any hope for Schuyler being a Career and bringing pride for the District. His father gave them to their mother and things only went up hill for them. His mother let Schuyler train, just in case something happened, and he need to defend himself. When he was 13 he met Carina and the two quickly became friends, then the two began to date after they turned 15. Three months after turning 17, Carina told Schuyler that she was pregnant and that he was the father. Schuyler and Carina moved in with each others, and Schuyler began to take out twenty slips of tesserae for both he and Carina. Family: Father: 53. Titus is a tall, muscular man with blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. His father constantly worried about him and his younger brother- though it was only if was about their training. He father rarely let up on Schuler and Layton, usually forcing them to train even after they reached their breaking point. Mother: 49. Bernice "Nixie" (She is rarely ever called anything but Nixie.): 49. She had fair skin and long, light, wavy nearly white hair down to her back, which she usually had tied in a knot in the back and bangs down to her chin in the front. Nixie is an extremely stern woman, often yelling at someone for not doing what they were supposed to do. Though, she is more kind and sweet to her family. (All expect Carina.) Carina "Rina": 18. Carina has dark blue eyes and brown hair that is straight and cropped to hang around her face, just above her shoulders. Rina is an extremely sweet and caring woman, she is usually smiling at someone. Like Schuyler, she is extremely laid back, but is incredibly protective of her three month old child. Even going as far as killing anyone whom went near her child without hers or Scry's permission. Layton: 12. Layton has spiky blonde hair. His eyes are a dark blue color and appear much softer than Schuyler's. Layton is a mischievous young boy who is one of his other sibling. He loves causing trouble, because he gets away with everything. Layton is very short tempered, and very reckless, at times. Ajax: 3 months old. Ajax had light baby blue eyes and dark brown hair. Ajax is the two's son who Schuyler loves to death. Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped. Reaction or reason: He heard Rina scream and Laton began to run to him. "D-don't go, Scry." Layton began to cry as the Peacekeepers dragged Schuyler to the stage and Layton back to the 12-year-old station. Biggest fear and what sparked it: Hm, I can't think of anything. I'll send you this later. Career or not: Career. Strengths: Schuyler is also extremely stubborn and normally doesn't give up easily. He is extremely protective of his allies. Schuyler is trained, making him possibly a Career. Schuyler also can use weapons well. Weaknesses: Overly relaxed and protective. He rarely thinks his situations through, causing him to get in trouble. He is easily to get fooled and gullible. Schuyler is also very reckless when he is faced against other tributes. He cannot swim. Romance: He has a lover back home, Rina. Category:16 year olds Category:District 6 Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tributes